Morgan Zematsal
Morgan Zematsal is the chef of the Black Glove Pirates. He is the only son of Lord Brian Zematsal, ruler of the Zematsal tribe. As prince, he was acutely aware of his status, and the pressures of that title grew. Insecure about his abilities as a leader, he ran away to Reichmann Island and joined the rebellion led by General Taylor Monchstein. There, he met the Black Glove Pirates. During the battle, he fought both alongside and against Alexander, who eventually overcame him. Nevertheless, he was impressed with Cassandra's leadership and joined the crew upon Cain's suggestion. Appearance Morgan's love of finery and jewelry is unparalleled among the Black Glove Pirates. However, after his assassination attempt on Cassandra, she has severely restricted the price of his garments. As such, he has gotten creative with making cheap clothing look more expensive. Having grown up on Winter Isle, he is more accustomed to cool temperatures and wears comparatively light clothing. Morgan's first glove was a fingerless glove worn on his left hand to hide the scar Cassandra had shot into his hand. After his plan to extract a jailed Cassandra on Juhla with minimal to no casualties, he was rewarded with a full-fingered glove fitted for his missing ring finger. Personality A prince to his bones, Morgan strives to acquire as much wealth and power as he can. His necessity for a refined way of living is so ingrained that he learned how to cook so as to always provide himself with a high-quality meal. He is as proud and stubborn as his captain, but he always accepts his defeats with his head held high. Relationships Crew Morgan may treat his fellow pirates with varying degrees of respect, but he does acknowledge them in their different areas of strength. Cassandra Libera Morgan believes his captain is a conniving hellcat whose blatant favoritism and mercurial nature is unprofessional. She likes the description. Lyn Mojigata While originally drawn to Lyn's looks, he has learned that Lyn is much harder to deal with than he thought. Alexander As they are both smart and sophisticated Devil Fruit Users, Morgan considers Alexander the closest thing he has to a friend. Damien Morgan considers Damien to be an abusive brute whose raw power has earned him undeserved privileges in the crew. Raven Skri Of all the positions on the crew, Morgan believes that Raven fulfills the duty of hers the best. That said, he is very aware of how much she wants to punish him for attempting to kill Cassandra. Cain Alcides Morgan still considers Cain to be his bodyguard and beneath him. This is a problem as Cain outranks him. Miserie Morgan dislikes Miserie's apparent lack of intellect. Family Brian Zematsal Morgan holds his father in extremely high esteem and is trying to sail the oceans to grow into a leader worthy of taking Brian's place. Allies Enemies Abilities and Powers Morgan knows the basics of Winter Isle Bandit military form, but he relies most heavily on his Devil Fruit. Devil Fruit The Wrapping Fruit has given Morgan the ability to take an element and propagate it by 'wrapping' it around his body. It can grow indefinitely so long as more of the element is supplied. History Major Battles *Morgan, Naga, Crucifix, and Alexander vs. Excel * Morgan vs. Naga and Alexander * Morgan and Lyn vs. Roco and Roqo * Black Glove Pirates vs. Damien (multiple times) * Morgan and Cain vs. Ruffle and Rockstar (not seen) * Morgan vs. Alexander * Morgan vs. Cassandra (not seen) * Black Glove Pirates vs. Captain Theresa, Marines * Morgan, Cain, and Alexander vs. Constance, Meili, Mint State Casino employees * Cassandra, Damien, Cain, and Morgan vs. Rime bounty hunters * Black Glove Pirates vs. Hoplite Pirates Trivia *Morgan's name was chosen as a gender-neutral name with the intention of him being teased about being feminine. The idea was scrapped, but the name stuck. Category:Black Glove Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Chefs Category:Winter Isle Bandits Category:Royalty